Spyro and Cynder: Bunny Buddy (Completed)
by DTrainsMan123
Summary: It has been a week since Cynder's illness. She ends up having to eat a plant that makes her burp. Well, this makes her uncomfortable in the mornings. So she wakes up early and goes for a walk. One particular morning. She came across a bunny without a parent for insight. What will she do with it?
1. AfterSickness

It has been one week since Cynder was sick. She recovered ever so nicely. Yet, she still does not know how she got suddenly so well. Well, almost…. She felt queasy and bloated for a couple of days. Spyro took her to see Warfang's Healer (Doctor). He said that Cynder was experiencing a rare yet, not that serious "aftershock" of her illness. She had a gaseous build up in her stomach. It just wasn't passing through correctly. The healer suggested a strange plant that can trigger burps and well… you know.

The only trouble was the healer did not have the plant at the time. So the duty of finding it went to me and Spyro. The other two stayed behind. One was lazy and the other decided to keep a watchful eye on Cynder, just in case. We looked for the plant yet, just couldn't find it. Minutes became hours. Then I decided to walk to the TTP. Crawled inside of it and found….. My blue fedora! Oh… whoops off track. Anyway, I crawled back out and right next to the door, was the plant. I plucked a couple of leaves and got Spyro. He thanked me and we were off. I decided to be nice and let him give the plant to Cynder. To make it seem that he found it. :3

Spyro walked into the room with leaves in his mouth. My best friend, John took notice.

"Gee, nice salad you got there Spyro." He joked. Cynder giggled with a paw over her mouth so Spyro couldn't see. After that died down I made it to the doorway.

"Cynder, we found the plant."

"That's great! The sooner I get gassy the better."

Spyro started chuckling.

"What?" Cynder said and softly chuckled along Spyro.

"Girls usually don't say that." He laughed.

Cynder got slightly embarrassed and her cheeks turned pink. After that Spyro (finally) gave her the plant. She ate two leaves and laid on the bed until she was comfortable enough to move around.

"In about an hour you'll start to burp." Spyro said.

"I can't wait until then." She cheered. Spyro walked closer to Cynder.

"I hope you get better, sweetie." He said.

"Thanks, I sure hope I do."

"And if you don't feel better, OOOooo I'm gonna be mad…" Spyro teased.

"I don't want to make you mad."

"Then, get better soon."

Then Spyro leaned in and peeked Cynder on the lips.

"Love you." He said quietly and in a low voice.

"Love you, too."

After that he exited the room to give Cynder some time. While he was waiting he decided just to spend time with us. We joked around about "What if it came out the other end?" or Cynder burps loudly in public. Spyro laughed at everyone we told. Then, while my other friend, Steve was telling a joke…

"What if she was talking to the guardians, like… We saw a hostile group of…"

At that moment we heard a loud burp. We started laughing our heads off. Spyro even fell to the floor. After a bit it started to calm down, when a green goober yelled.

"Nice one Cynder!"

We started laughing again.

Little did we know. She actually heard that and grinned from the bed across the hall.

It was a little bit after. She started burping left, right, up and down. We could not say a sentence without an interruption. Finally after a bit they slowed down.

Cynder was now comfortable to move without feeling, queasy and bloated. She got up and walked across the hall.

"There's my Cynder." Spyro said. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Feeling better, hun?"

"Yes, I am."

Spyro then started getting his romantic side on.

"I just love you so much."

"I love…" Then Cynder burped.

We started laughing.

"Cynder likes, burps. Cynder likes burps." Steve laughed.

Cynder cheeks got incredibly red.

"um… excuse me?" She said in I high voice.

That is what set us off. The three of us rolled on the floor. After a bit Cynder's red cheeks faded away and she laughed along with us. When Spyro noticed Cynder laughing, he started laughing too! After it died down Spyro and Cynder lay down and chatted with us. Well, sort of… Cynder kept burping and burping. By now her bloat was down and she no longer felt queasy. Spyro noticed how she was acting and knew she probably felt better.

Well, after spending a couple of hours with us they decided it was bed time. Cynder walked across the hall and entered Spyro's room. Spyro soon followed and crawled into bed next to Cynder. Cynder smiled as he rolled over to face her. Spyro smiled as well and leaned in for a kiss. Cynder knew what he was doing and leaned in as well. Their lips met soon after and stayed that way for a couple minutes. They broke the kiss and swapped "I love you."

Cynder closed her eyes and Spyro yet again did his usual; draping his wing around her waist. They fell asleep afterwards.

Suddenly Cynder was awaken, she felt her stomach in pain.

"Uhg…" She groaned. "I forgot to eat the leaves before bed…." She got up and looked outside.

"Pitch black." She whispered to herself. She looked over to Spyro. "Spyro won't be getting up anytime soon."

She ended up deciding to go for a walk. She flew off the balcony and landed in the nearby field. It was then she felt rather nauseous.

"No more flying until the leaves kick in." She told herself.

She walked towards the lake with the piece of our long unused plane. She sat down and the edge of the water and stared at her reflection. She even checked herself for blemishes. Her walk is now shortening as she is growing restless and the sun is rising. She stood up and started to walk back to the tower.

She passed a bush and it rustled. She turned around and it rustled again.

"What could it be?"


	2. The Discovery of the Bunny

Cynder walked closer to the bush. It rustled and shook more the closer she got. She was right next to it, yet still can't what's inside of it. So, she decided her stick her head inside the bush. When the creature making the noise saw her it stood still. Cynder soon realized what it was.

"Aw… It's a baby bunny…" She cooed, smiling at the tiny animal. Cynder looked around for the parent, but did not see one. The bunny seemed scared and rather sad, at the sight of Cynder looking for its parent.

"Poor, little one, you lost your momma?" She asked in a sad tone. Then an idea popped in her head.

"Don't worry, I could be your…" Cynder paused and smiled before continuing. "…Mommy." She peered. Afterwards she leaned in to pick up the bunny by the scruff of the neck. At first, the bunny tried to run away until it felt Cynder's gentle touch. She walked excitedly to the tower.

Then, ran up the stairs and snuck back in Spyro's room. Spyro was just starting to wake up. He started to say "Good morning Cyn." But noticed she was not there. He rolled over and saw her, playing with the bunny. Spyro opened his eyes wider.

"Oh, what you got there?"

Cynder smiled and looked up.

"A baby bunny." She said happily.

"A baby rabbit?"

Spyro hopped out of bed and walked over to Cynder.

"W-where'd did you find it?"

"A bush with no parents."

Spyro was just about to ask "are you sure?" but decided not to.

"Can we keep it Spyro?"

Spyro was not too sure about it. Then, again Cynder already grew attached to it and would be sad to let it go.

"Ok, so what should we name our bunny?"

Cynder had a smile as wide as the T.T.P. She tilted her head and thought about a nice name. Spyro lay next to her as she thinks of a name. Finally, she came up with one.

"How about Fluffs?"

"Fluffs I like it. Our little fluffs" He cooed. Cynder smiled down at Fluffs.

"Can you come to mommy? Come on come to mommy." As if Fluffs knew what she was saying, the little guy was hopping slowly over.

"That's it go to mommy." Spyro cheered. Then the bunny made it. Fluffs ended up lying on Cynder's chest and taking a nap. Cynder was crying, but smiling.

"Spyro this is so precious!" She cheered quietly. Spyro smiled and kissed her.

"You'd make a great mother someday." He thought. Fluffs gentle breathing was so cute to them.

"She… he…" Spyro bit his lip in confusion. "Cynder do you know what it's gender is?"

Cynder shook her head and said she rather not check its gender now. Spyro and Cynder cuddled on the floor for a little longer before Terrador, one of the guardians came up to tell Spyro and Cynder it was breakfast time. Then, he saw what was on Cynder's chest.

"Cute bunny you two have."

"I'm the mom!" Cynder happily cheered. Terrador chuckled a little, but then realized she was actually caring for it.

"Cynder, this is wonderful for you to take in this bunny and help raise it."

"Hey, Terrador, how can we feed it?"

"That young dragon I believe I can help with. I'll be right back." We walked downstairs and asked the cooks for carrots. He came up and dropped them on the floor.

"Uh, aren't those too big for Fluffs?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, but this is where the mother comes in." he said smiling at Cynder.

"Ok Cynder chew up a few carrots."

"Ok."

She did as commanded. Chewed for a while until the carrots where a mush.

"ow what" She said unable to say "now" properly with a full mouth.

"Now, ths maybe gross. But you'll have to do it. Spit some on the floor."

Cynder spit some on the floor, she was rather disgusted but knew it was for Fluffs' sake. Fluffs then started drinking the slurped carrots up.

"Now, if it appears to be still hungry spit some more out. If it's full go ahead and eat the rest."

"Ok." Spyro and Cynder said.

"Oh and, please don't hesitate to bring Fluffs down to breakfast to watch over." Terrador said walking out. He walked back down stairs and joined the other guardians for breakfast.

Cynder sill fed Fluffs with the carrot soup until Fluffs was full. She gulped down the rest.

"Ok off to breakfast." Cynder said now being really hungry.

"Woah… we still need to wake up the trio." Spyro said.

Cynder picked up Fluffs and walked across the hall to our room.

Spyro knocked on the door

"Guys get up or go hungry." He said.

He heard no answer.

"Guys?"

Then he tried again, still no answer. Then he heard footsteps coming up from below. I poked in from the stairway.

"Hey Spyro, I don't think we are in there. We might be down stairs though." I joked. Spyro sighed and did the *face-palm*

I then noticed Cynder had something in her mouth.

"Cynder, what's in your mouth?"

Spyro walked in front of me to say.

"DT meet Fluffs, our bunny child who we adopted."

Cynder nodded.

"Cute, little, one." I said.

Spyro thanked me and then followed me down stairs. He sat down across from me and the boys and Cynder sat down and placed Fluffs on the table.

"Woah Cynder, cute bunny."

"It's not just _my _bunny John."

Spyro leaned over into Johns view.

"It's _our_ bunny we adopted."

John and Steve nodded. Steve, I guess was eavesdropping said.

"I think he's a cute little guy."

"Thank you Steve. But uh we don't entirely know its gender."

Whilst saying this, the bunny was hopping all over the table. Then suddenly went to Cynder who loward her head. Fluffs put a paw on her muzzle and tried to climb up.

"Aw-haw-haw." Cynder cooed. "This is adorable!"

Then, the bunny slipped and rolled onto its back.

"Oh look it's a girl." I said


	3. The Bunny is Down for Breakfast

Spyro and Cynder looked at me wide eyed. They looked down at Fluffs who was now on all fours.

"I don't how he does it." John said. "He's either smart… or showing off."

"…Or smartly showing off." Steve said.

Spyro and Cynder stopped staring at me. They smiled back down at Fluffs.

"…Our little girl." Cynder said leaning into Spyro's muzzle. The two cuddled while watching Fluffs run a circle. Finally, a couple of moles came out with plates of breakfast….. stuff. A mole noticed the bunny on the table.

"Uh…. Miss, can you please…."

Spyro already knew what he was going to ask.

"If she wants the bunny to be up here to keep an eye on it let her."

The mole was not willing to fight.

"Spyro look at her." Cynder said smiling at the bunny as it groomed itself.

The mole handed over our plates and so we ate.

"Is the little one hungry?" The mole asked.

"No, no, we fed her." Cynder said.

"Thank you for the offer though." Spyro said. Afterwards the mole went back into the kitchen to clean up. While Spyro was eating Fluffs was chasing a bug close by. I was done with… whatever we were eating so I decided to talk with the guardians.

Volteer was the first of the guardians done. So I decided to chat with him. I walked up to him but before I could say hi

"Oh DT, It's nice to see you. How's things been? How's the chopper thing going?"

"Dear me, no wander they call Volteer, *Mr. Babbles-a-lot*" I thought.

"Volteer did you know Spyro and Cynder adopted a bunny?"

He paused (Which is a first)and thought.

"No I did not." He looked over at the two. The bunny, still chasing the bug ended up hopping into Spyro's dish. The food splashed all over him. Then a loud roar of laughter broke out, it was Cynder.

"Um… I guess I'll get cleaned up."

Cynder watched Spyro leave and then turned back to the bunny.

"Did wittle Fluffs get herself dirty?" She thought about what to do then it hit her.

"Do I have to do the Mommy's bath?" She asked giggling.

I turned to volteer.

"This is beyond Cynder usual behavior."

"Well, she might be living up to her hidden traits. Maybe she is kind. Maybe she was not sure how to act or even react when she was back after being freed from the dark master's control. She probably did not know how to control her emotions. Yet, now she does and reveals those more underneath those scales."

Cyril suddenly teased Volteer.

"And so the Volteer never stopped talking, the end."

Then suddenly we saw Cynder. Doing the "mother's bath" or she was licking the bunny clean.

"How is she figuring this stuff out?" Cyril asked.

"Maybe she smart." I said.

"Anyway she will make a great parent to a _dragon_ someday."

"Her and Spyro both." Terrador said.

I nodded and smiled. Spyro walked back in as Cynder was finishing Fluffs bath.

She finished a few more licks and verified that Fluffs was clean. Spyro was amazed that Cynder actually clean the bunny by licking it, just like a dragon parent would do to clean their young.

"Now, Spyro and Fluffs are cleaned up." She said.

Now Fluffs was starting to be tired. She was heading for Cynder's chest, then turned and was heading for Spyro chest. She suddenly fell asleep before reaching Spyro.

"Aw…" Cynder cooed. "She a wittle sweepy…"

"Cyn, are you done with your breakfast?"

"Oh yes, yes."

Ok I'll take in the plates you go ahead and meet me back upstairs.

Spyro kissed Cynder and went into the kitchen as she picked up Fluffs and went upstairs. Cynder put the little one on the bed. She then started to sing it a lullaby.

"Sleep, Sleep little one.

Mommy's love for you will never be done.

You're as sweet as a honey bun.

See you in the morning sun"

She was done singing and noticed Spyro was behind her. He was nearly in tears.

"Cynder, that was beautiful!" He whispered not to wake Fluffs up.

"Thank you, Spy"

"How did you learn it?"

Cynder was blank.

"I… don't know" She said.

Spyro kissed Cynder and finally admitted.

"You make a great mother." Spyro suggested.

"And, you make a great father." She said back. They embraced and even kissed a couple of times.

Then they watched Fluffs snore away on the incredibly comfortable bed. They soon decided to stop staring at the bunny sleeping.

Cynder and Spyro walked back downstairs. The two sat down at the now empty table. Ok, almost empty table. Me John and Steve were still there chatting away. We did not notice them coming down nor did we see them sit down. We just sat there and talked away not even paying attention to them.

"So then I was going to the bathroom, then here comes the company retard, Jerry and bam!" John was telling a time when Jerry, an idiot ran into him on his way to the bathroom.

Finally Steve noticed the two.

"Oh Hey Spyro, Cynder."

"Hi Steve."

I finally look up.

"Hey, you two, how's Fluffs?"

"She really good, she fell asleep and then I caught Cynder singing her a melody." Spyro said.

"That's nice that you two are taking care of it."

Then John asked. 

"Hey, Cynder let's hear that melody of yours eh?"

Cynder was nervous.

She looked to Spyro.

"Go ahead Cynder."

She peered up, and then got nervous again, her cheeks showing shades of pink.

Then suddenly she started to sing.

"Sleep, Sleep little one.

Mommy's love for you will never be done.

You're as sweet as a honey bun.

See you in the morning sun"

When she finished she giggled at our astonished expressions. I mean I did not know she could sing! She sang wonderfully. We started clapping and cheering.

Cynder was blushing when Spyro kissed her in front of us.

"To my beautiful mommy." He said


	4. Sparx's Visit

The three of us continued to cheer on as Cynder cheeks turned less pink. I guess she started to enjoy that kiss Spy gave her. Heck, the two stood there long after the cheering died down. I guess it was the good ol' game of "See who breaks the kiss first." We politely (as much as we could) waited for one or the other to break up the kiss.

When suddenly, we heard a voice.

"Alright break it up you two!" The voice teased.

Spyro and Cynder broke away and their cheeks got incredibly red.

"Sparx! What are you doing here?"

"Oh… just you know checking on my bro."

"Uh… Sparx I have not seen you for a while." Cynder said.

"Yep, ever since you were sick."  
Spyro had a sorry look.

"Yea sorry for yelling at you."

"I gladly accept you apology for yelling at me after I teased Cynder about peeing the bed."

"Sparx!" Spyro yelled.

Cynder found out about her peeing the bed when she was sick when she woke and got new blankets and pillows. Cynder cheeks were so red, they looked like a cherry. 

"W-Well, you did not have to mention it out loud!" Cynder squealed.

"Oh come on, I'm just messing with ya!" Sparx said.

Although we were not amused, Sparx just likes to tease Cynder. Well, Sparx ended up bulling around with Spyro while we sat in the background doing nothing. They talked how Spyro's relationship was greatly rising. Yet, Spyro kept off about the bunny.

After a bit and the sun rose straight ahead, Sparx decided to relax in Spyro's room for a bit.

"Mind if I rash here." Spyro was about to answer… "K thanks."

Sparx flew up the stairs without asking really.

"Sparx!" Spyro called, but he did not stop.

Sparx barged into the already dark room and was about to lay on the bed when he noticed…

"Hey, Spy why is there a rabbit on your bed?"

"Um…." Spyro was hesitant to tell him.

"Well, Cynder found the bunny alone in the woods. It had no parent so we decided to… you know take it in."

"You mean adopt?"

"Yes we adopted the bunny."

Sparx watched the bunny sleep.

Sparx started to laugh.

"Pfft, what parent would you make?!" He joked.

Then without a warning of any kind, they heard…

"I think they make wonderful adoptive parents." I said, walking in slowly with John following behind.

"What do you now about parenting?" Sparx questioned. I smiled widely and said with pride.

"You'll find out eventually."

They all looked at me suspiciously. Well, expect John for he already knew.

Sparx just decided to drop to avoid more creepy or scientific remarks. Spyro and Cynder shared romantic that we walked out to our room. After that Sparx grew bored and just started to sleep on the bed, although it's the afternoon.

"Oh Sparx before you sleep, This is Fluffs." Cynder said.

"That's…. Cool…"He yawned. Then Fluffs started to squirm and then woke up. Upon seeing Spyro and Cynder she started to hop closer to them. Cynder was saying "aw…" out of the cuteness. Then Fluffs turned and headed for Sparx. Fluffs started to sniff Sparx out of curiosity. Then Sparx woke up from his nap.

"AAAAHHHH! She want to eat me" He screamed flying off. Fluffs ran off and nearly fell of the bed. Cynder catches her before so.

"You scared her!" Cynder said angrily to sparx. Then she rolled scared stiff, Fluffs on her back and began to rock gently back and forth. Sparx jaw was dropped.

"How could you take care of it so well?"

"Oh, so we are good parents." Spyro said smiling.

"Natural ability." Cynder bragged. She was telling the truth, in fact.

Spyro then picked up Fluffs from Cynder's arm. He was about to pet her head with his claw when she started to nibble on it.

"Oh, I think someone is hungry again."

"Is someone hungry?" Cynder asked in a baby voice.

He handed Fluffs back to Cynder.

"Ok I'll be right back."

Spyro went down stairs picked up a small bag with carrots.

"Uh, Cynder what are you doing?"

"Feeding Fluffs carrots."

"But they are too big for someone that young."

"Exactly, so when Spyro comes back I'll have to…"

Spyro came up with the bag in is maw. He dropped it and Cynder picked out a few carrots.

"Hew em up" She said with a full mouth.

She started chewing and chewing. Sparx hovered there, puzzled. Then Cynder spit some on floor.

"There you go Fluffs, eat up." Spyro said. Fluffs was right on that. She ate until the floor was clean. Cynder spit out some more carrot stuff and Fluffs ate it and shown no more signs of being hungry. So Cynder gulped the rest.

"MMmm good stuff."

Sparx was amazed. She fed it like it was their own, in front of him!

"Maybe they do make good parents." He thought.

"Sparx?"

"You okay?" Spyro asked.

"What? Yes, just uh.. thinking…"

Sparx was in deep thought. I guess he was chosing either to call them great parents or not. Finally he spilled the beans.

"Alright maybe you two _do _make great rabbit parents."

Spyro and Cynder smiled at each other.

Sparx noticed he had to leave soon so he said "goodbye and good luck." And went to the center of Warfang where he temporally lived.

Spyro was watching Fluffs run around the room as Cynder was preparing a small bed for Fluffs.

"How's this?" She asked pointing to a box with a pillow in it."

"That ought to do it."

"Now what?"

Spyro smiled as he took his attention from Fluffs to Cynder.

"Spyro, what are you planning?"

He gave Cynder the silent treatment. She grew more curious of his current action.

Spyro pressed his lips on hers. She started to look at Fluffs who was playing around with a rug.

Then they started to sway their heads as their tongues interlocked. When they were done, Cynder joked.

"I only did that because she is too young to remember it."


	5. The signal: Thank you chapter

Cynder was watching Fluffs to make sure she has not watched them. Luckily she did not; she was focused on the rug. Spyro soon decided to pick up her so she'll not get wrapped up in the rug. At first like any child, she was upset. Spyro comforted her so she'll stop squirming. Cynder was wandering what he was doing with her.

"Oh, I'm just going to carry her to the balcony."

"For what?"

"Maybe to get fresh air, see the sights."

"Mind if I join?"

"No, you can join me anytime, anywhere."

Cynder blushed at Spyro's generosity. They both stood on the balcony, Fluffs in Spyro's arms. They stared into the field, looking around. Fluffs was nearly asleep. Cynder took notice and started to do the baby voice to her.

"Is Fluffs sweepy? Hu?"

Fluffs kept on closing and opening her eyes. Then she reached out for Cynder. Who thought that was utterly adorable, her two paws reaching out, grabbing even though she was a good distance away. Spyro looked down after Cynder said "Aw….That's so cute."

The bunny was started to appear upset.

"You want mommy?" Spyro asked her.

"OK here's mommy." He passed over to Cynder. Fluffs bedded her head in Cynder's chest and began to fall asleep.

"That's so precious." She said.

Cynder was crying tears of joy again out of the moment. It was like looking at her own daughter. I know she technically was…. …But her very own child, a non-adopted one. I know that may sound odd. You'll understand someday.

The two of them decided to go back inside and well, take a nap. Fluffs was put in her box gently, as Spyro already crawled in bed. Cynder yawned as she approached the bed. The two fell asleep, soundly. Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder and snored of to a well needed and deserved nap.

Little did they know, however what was going on across the hall….

Well it was a little after the well…. Afternoon and I decided to visit back to the T.T.P. heck, now she's starting to rust the poor thing. John and I were ahead and already out the door. Steve was staying behind for a little bit, but said he'll come down afterwards. We approached our now falling apart and really rusted plane.

"It almost like we've been here for years." John said.

"Yet, we were only here for a couple of weeks."

"I know." John started to look down.

"John, anything bothering you?"

"DT, do you think we'll ever get back home? I mean our families and friends must be worried beyond sick."

"I can't answer that question John."

He looked sad after that. Suddenly Steve came walking up.

"Hey, what's up? What are we doing?"

"Well, we are going to go back in take in some memories."

So we crawled in, taking in the view the bundled and twisted metal, the dislodged seats. The broken windows were like staring into crying eyes just begging to be helped. Then John turned around.

"DT look, the cock-pit door is open. Didn't you close it?"

"Yes, but maybe the lack of power opened it."

We walked our way inside. The seats and the control sticks were gone because we used those on the helicopter. We grew ever more silent, the cracked front window and broken gauges were too hard to bar. Then the mood lightened up.

"Hey Steve, your "oh crap!" bar is still there."

Steve laughed after looking at what John was pointing at. The bar I installed for him, like to ones in cars.

"I'm surprised I did not rip the darn thing off during the crash." Steve joked, pretty much making fun of himself. We stayed there until the sun was lower in the sky. It was dusk, so we decided to head back to our room to get ready for bed.

On his way out though, Steve rubbed his hand against a button. He left behind us, the lights on the inside switched on, the gauges' pointers started to rotate into position. Then, the security door to the cock-pit closed. Little did Steve know, he had just turned on the emergency backup batteries.

On our way in the front door he asked.  
"DT, what do you think their doing at home?"

"Maybe searching for two teenagers and a "green thing"."

"Hey!"

We walked inside and I thought.

"_What are they doing_?"

On a planet rather far away:

A crew of six or seven guys were watching RADAR screens. They scanned the Earth's surface for any sign. A sign of what? What are they looking for? Then, a crew member bumped a satellite button. A crew member noticed he hit a thruster button.

"Hey bob, your sat. is spinning!" he teased. He nearly spin out of coffee and pressed the opposing button. The satellite stopped, but was not facing Earth. The green RADAR line was still going we was about to put it back into position before the boss comes when he picked up a signal…

"Hey, boys I got something!"

"Is this another one of them"UFOs"?"

Then one guy looked at Bob's screen the line rounded the corner and the beep was heard and it showed.

"#241"

"The guys was amazed and his mouth was to the floor."

His body was trembling and he started to scream.

"By god, Bobby you found him! Come here boys Bobby found the 241!"

All the crew members gather around and watched as "#241" appeared on the screen a second time.

"Alright Bob!" They screeched. They slapped high fives and even hug one another in excitement. Then the boss came. He focused on the screen then it once again read "#241"

"Well, congratulations! You found them Bobby." His voice boomed. He stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Ok, folks you may return home."

He looked down to bob.

"Bob, you're coming with me, we need to get to the H.Q. and forge a rescue mission plan."

Then he threw his fist in the air and all the crew members followed.

"Bring Dr. DT home!" The screamed pumping their fist between every word.

* * *

**We are a little more that half-way through the series. I am having so much fun typing this story. Also,#241? RADARS? They are searching for us! **

**Thank you for reading the series this far. I dedicate this chapter to:** **joelcoxriley and spyrofan34 for helping me get this far. I hope you enjoyed the series so far. **

**Dr. DT**


	6. Did we wake you up?

Of course we had no idea of the events in the last chapter. We just sat on the bed and chat. Across the hall Spyro and Cynder were sound asleep. Cynder doing the gentle "lady" snore. While Spyro, did his usual wrapping his wing around Cynder's waist. Within Cynder's chest was Fluffs, the bunny they fell oh so in love with. Nothing could be more peaceful. When, they heard…

"BLLLLARRRHHH!"

Spyro was the first to wake up and was rather groggy. He nudged Cynder awake, who was also groggy.

"What is it?"

"I-I heard a noise." Spyro said.

"Let me guess, you want to go to the balcony to see what it is?" Cynder asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I know you too well, Spy."

They got up and walked side by side. They left Fluffs in her bed. Cynder yawned as they walked. Finally they reached the balcony. They were surprised with what they saw. A gold dragon was rubbing the back of a blue dragon. The gold dragon was whispering.

"It's okay I don't blame you." He said the blue dragon was fairly green, looking rather sickly at a puddle of stuff, which you should know…

Then the gold dragon looked up finally and Spyro and Cynder knew who they were.

"Oh Hi Spyro, Cynder!" He noticed how tired they looked. "Did we wake you up?"

Cynder slightly smiled. "Sort of, but we can't blame you."

Spyro looked at Aqua. She looked horrible, incredibly green. Hunched over preparing for the next wave of, you know.

Bolt, now feeling bad for being distracted, said he was sorry.

"Please, stop blaming yourself." She said calmly.

Spyro decided to ask what happened. Bolt answered.

"Aqua was not feeling well this morning. Then we decided to visit. I noticed Aqua was not feeling good. So I asked if we should stay. She politely declined saying it was just brief thing. We were almost here when she felt incredibly sick. She almost threw up midflight. So we made an emergency landing."

Aqua decided to joke with him.

"You should've seen how panicked he was, "Oh my gosh, are you okay? Did I do this?"

I had to stand here nearly throw every two seconds and calm him down."

"Well I'm sorry, but I care for you." He said tickling her belly with his tail tip. She giggled and shunted away. Aqua was active for that moment then sat down.

"Hey, you can come in and Aqua can rest on our bed." Cynder offered.

Bolt gladly accepted the offer and signaled Aqua to follow. They met Spyro and Cynder in the room. Aqua made her way to the bed. She lay down and started to gently snore like Cynder does.

"I hope you feel better, Aqua." Bolt whispered to her. Bolt stepped away and nearly tripped over a box. The box had Fluffs in it. The bunny was gently breathing. Bolt tilted his head made baby voices to it.

"So this is the Fluffs Sparx told us about."

"Sparx?!" Spyro asked.

"Yep, what a brother you have."

"Yea….."

They now started chatting about how Sparx says all of Spyros secrets to his friends. Cynder said Sparx even told her that Spyro likes her back.

"I was so excited that he told me that. Yet, he is your mischievous brother… I did not believe at first."

They all shared laughs. Eventually Fluffs woke up from the laughing. She squirmed In her bed, until Cynder noticed she was awake. She picked her up and gently and started to rock her back an forth. Bolt was surprised on how she handled her.

"You're like a real mother." He commented.

"Thank you." She said in a high voice, still rocking back and forth. Fluffs now was waking up fully and was squirming even though Cynder was rocking. It took Cynder a bit to realize she was hungry, so she got the bag of carrots and put some in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Bolt asked.

"Simple, she about to feed Fluffs." Spyro said.

"Oh, okay." He replied as Cynder knelt down and spit out the carrots. After putting Fluffs on the floor, she ate the carrots. Fluffs was nearly done with them. Yet, she did not seem to want more. Cynder waited a moment before gulping the large amount of carrots.

Fluffs ran around the room. Spyro watched her before getting a little dizzy. Cynder did the same, but after eating a gulp of mushed carrots she began to feel queasy. Bolt paid little attention to the scene. His focus was on Aqua, who was still asleep. He was interrupted by.

"Fluffs, you're making mommy queasy." She said holding her stomach as she said this. She then decided to lie down until it wore off. Spyro now feeling light headed also lay down.

Since Fluffs is continuing to hop around she is, not only making her parents dizzy but putting fur particles to float around the room. Some just so happen to whisk past fast asleep, Aqua's muzzle. She sniffled and… *HA AH ACHO!* she sneezed and *ACHOO* sneezed again, her body jolting. She looked dazed and said.

"What a rude way to wake."

Bolt giggled.

"Hey Hun, feeling any better?"

"Why, yes, a lot better."

"That's great."

Aqua then stretched out like a cat and yawned. Hopping out of bed, she walked over to Bolt and kissed him. He enjoyed it but heard giggling from behind him. He broke the kiss and blushed slightly at the two laughing dragons. Aqua then happened to look down and saw Fluffs running in a circle. She followed the bunny before saying.

"That's just going to make me queasy again."

"I already am." Said Cynder.

Bolt knew it was getting late without looking outside. He decided to wrap things up.

"Sorry to say, but, it's getting late we should get back to our tower."

"But I just woke up!" Teased Aqua.

They about to leave when, Cynder stopped Aqua.

"Here, eats these and you won't get sick on the way home." She said handing over some of those special leaves.

"Thanks. Bye Cynder and Spyro!" She said.

"Bye you two!" Bolt said.


	7. Staring at the Stars, with DT

Spyro watched Aqua and Bolt fly off into the distance. After they got out of view he went back inside to find Cynder rocking Fluffs.

She looked exhausted. If dragons had eye bags, hers would be to the floor. Spyro decided to take over.

"Cynder, you look exhausted. Please, let me…" He said reaching out his hands, standing on two legs. Cynder paused so she could think. She decided just to go along with it.

"Cynder, please…"

"Ok, I'll let you have her." She said.

She handed Fluffs over to his welcoming arms. Fluffs was almost asleep. Cynder was started to get comfortable and laid her head on the pillow. She yawned and started to talk.

"Spy, do you know to rock her asleep?"

"Yes,"

"Put her in her box and sing a lullaby?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, you're good to go." She said before dozing off. Spyro listened closely for a low snore. When he heard one he knew Cynder was fast asleep. He rocked Fluffs back and forth until her eyes closed. Yet, just to make sure he continued rocking for a couple more minutes. When he defiantly knew she was asleep. He walked over to the box and gently put her in.

He was about to sing a lullaby when he thought of something else. He stood there thinking of one when it finally popped in his head. He cleared his throat bent over so Fluffs could hear, and started to sing.

"Sleep, Sleep little one.

Daddy's love for you will never be done.

You're as sweet as a honey bun.

See you in the morning sun"

After he finished the last line he leaned in and kissed Fluffs on the head. After a bit he crawled into bed for a well-deserved nap. Across the hall though, things were different.

We stood out on the balcony, leaning across the rail and looking up. We were kind in a daze just looking at the stars. Which were very different from our night sky. We could see "Space clouds" and lots of star formations. We even say one that looked like a dragon with three large horns in the sky. We decided to spot as many cancellations as we can. We spotted the average circles, triangles and squares. Yet, we also found animals like deer, moles and cheetahs like human hybrids… I think they were Hybrids.

John, who was pretty much in love with the universe, could spend his life out here. He could spot planets from stars, and comets and meteors. He eventually spots a red and incredibly small dot.

"Hey DT, bet you can't tell what that star is?"

"Which one?" Steve asked.

"It's defiantly not the one he is pointing at." I joked with him. "Alright let's see." I let my eyes focus on the small object. Then I gasped in amazement.

"John that's no star."

"It's a space station." Steve sarcastically repeated the famous line. We all started to laugh at his joke. Eventually is said.

"No it's not the death star… It's Mars."

"Wait Mars, are you kidding us?" John said.

"No, we aren't that far from home boys." I said seriously. The two of them looked at me, started to giggle. Then, they realize "Ok he _is_ not joking." They look up at the red dot.

"So, they could just rescue us if they knew where we are."

"Yep, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave." I admitted.

"Yea, I understand," John said.

Then all in unison we said.

"Place is too peaceful."

Then, we continued to look up at the sky. We were interrupted by growling of a stomach.

"DT, we had to miss lunch _and_ dinner." Steve said in a teasing attitude.

"Hey, no one came out to get us in the T.T.P. we spent like a couple of hours in there."

"Yea, we did not tell anyone else where we were going Steve." John pitched in. Steve finally agreed and we stared up at the sky one again. This time looking for any sign of shooting stars. While we waited we talked about seeing aliens then realizing we are already standing next to one. Steve was not happy. We ended up getting so bored we started to imitate the "Space Core" from Portal 2.

"Space, Space gotta go to space." Steve said.

"Ba b ba b ba b ba b ba ba" John said.

"SSSSSSSSSPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I yelled. We laughed out loud when I did that. Then, we saw what we were looking for. A shooting star zipped across the sky. I pointed at it.

"Hey look! Make a wish fast!"

We stood and silently made our wishes and hopes they someday come true. We opened our eyes and looked around for a bit to see if we could spot more. Then, zoom came on, Zoom went another. Then as if we were getting bombarded we saw a large amount of shooting stars. The sky was nearly covered in them. We stood in silence for a little but,

"If only Spyro and Cynder were awake to see this wonderful light show." I said.

"Yea, it's rare to see these back home." John agreed. The light show only lasted for about a minute. Yet, it beauty was as beautiful if not more beautiful as my crush, *Classified* lol.

When decided to go back in the room after a bit and get ready for bed. First, we had to figure out who got the floor tonight.

QUIZ TIME!... JK.

It was my turn to get the floor. After that we made sure our beds were in perfect condition for sleeping. We took off our shoes and started to get comfortable. Then John said.

"Steve your socks smell bad."

"Hey, DT, what's the one thing you did not shove into the cargo bay of the T.T.P.?"

I knew where this was heading. Yet, I decided to answer anyway.

"What?"

"Extra clothes." He giggled.

I laughed then fell in bed.

"Goodnight, Steve and John."

"Good night, DT." They said.


	8. Baby Sittin Pt1

The next morning, across the hall of course. Cynder yet, again felt uncomfortable and even a little more than queasy. She maneuvered herself from Spyro's wing and stood up. She felt a little sick to her stomach. She walked over to the balcony and knew it was early in the morning. She felt her stomach cramp. She decided to eat the leaves that make her gassy and feel better when she discovered.

"Oh, we are all out." She groaned. She could feel her stomach getting worse. The cramps grew more painful and she felt sicker. Then, she heard scratching. Fluffs was just waking up.

"Hang, on mommy's coming." She whispered, walking over to the box. She peered inside and saw that Fluffs had wiggled off her cover. Cynder gently picked her up and rocked her. The rocking made here queasier, now starting to feel like throwing up. Then, Spyro started to wake up. He knew Cynder was out of bed, but did not realize she was sick to her stomach.

"Morning Cynder." He said, stretching his arms. Cynder was about to speak when her stomach became in pain again. She grasped it tightly, holding Fluffs with one hand.

"Cynder you okay?"

"What does it look like?!" She said in a tone. Then, she felt sorry. "Sorry, I- I did not have a good night."

Spyro nodded and hopped out of bed, walking over to Cynder. Spyro now noticed her facial scales and skin were turning bright greenish. She stopped rocking Fluffs.

"Spyro, can you…" she paused for a moment as she sickened even more. "…take Fluffs for a moment. I going to go out on the balcony."

She handed the fur ball over and slowly walked out on to the balcony. Spyro was curious.

"Getting fresh air, hun? Or…" The he realized when Cynder leaned her head over the railing. He knew she was doing this in case she threw up. Then as he walked over she did. Spyro's walked turned into a sprint.

"I don't feel good Spy." Cynder said sadly.

"Why didn't you eat any of your leaves?"

"We…" Cynder's cheeks puffed but, she was able to swallow it. "… ran out."

Spyro was started to get scared and worried. (Scorried)… he I invented a word. He knew what to do, though.

"Cynder, honey, we should go to the doctor."

"What, no. I'll be fine."

"Cynder, please what if its more than this?"

Cynder shook her head and smiled the best she could.

"That's one of the many reasons I love you Spyro, because you care. Alright we'll go."

Spyro nodded and packed a couple of things just in case if they had to stay overnight.

"Ok, some snacks…" He was interrupted.

"Spy, who going to take care of Fluffs, we can't take her across Warfang!"

Then their answer was knocking at the door.

"Hey, Spyro are you awake." An incredibly familiar voice asked.

"DT." The two said looking at each other in a smile.

"Come on in." Spyro said.

"That's not what I was asking but okay." I said walking in. The first thing I saw was Cynder, she looked green. Too green if you asked me.

"DT, we need a favor."

"Anything for a friend."

"I need to take Cynder to the doctor, and we need someone to take care of Fluffs while we are gone."

"Oh, babysitting! I can do it."

"Great, oh! I'll tell you what you need to do."

I put on my ears, so to speak.

"First, feed Fluffs, then you put her to sleep or a nap. After that, play, cuddle or do some sort of activity with her."

I nodded. "Easy to remember."

"Fantastic, we should be back tonight, if not repeat the process tomorrow."

"K, bye Spy, get well soon Cynder!" They smiled and walked out the door. I even heard them say from behind the closed door,

"What a kind boy."

Fluffs was now in my arms. I started to talk to myself.

"Ok, now let's see how am I going to…"

Then I was bombarded by.

"DT, are you talking to yourself again?"

"Yea….John…"

John walked up and noticed what I was holding.

"DT, why are you holding?"

"Oh, Spyro had to take Cynder to the doctor. They asked me to baby sit."

"Oh, okay. And you need my help?"

"Yes, I could use some help."

John and I started to play and rock Fluffs. We started to notice she was started to squirm. We stood there like idiots trying to figure out what going on. Then, we realize, she was hungry.

"John there's no carrots up here. Can you go to the kitchen and get some?"

"Sure. Be right back." He walked off and went down the stairs. While he was gone I kept Fluffs calm. Then, Steve came in. He asked why I was holding Fluffs…. I answered the same thing…. Blah blah blah…

"I can help too."

"Steve do you even know how to babysit?"

"Of course all you do is put the baby on the bed and you si…"

I started laughing.

"Steve that was a April Fools Prank!"

"oh…."

Finally John came back up with the carrots. We was about to feed her some but, she wouldn't eat. Steve became panicked.

"What if she doesn't eat at all?"

I stood there and thought. Then, the light bulb lit up.

"Maybe theres a certain way she'll eat."

"Right! But… what?" John asked.

"I… Don't…. Know…" I responded. So, started the great "How to feed the bunny" guessing game. We tried almost everything we could think of. Eventually we were in a stump. Fluffs was probably thinking, "Gee what retards." But we knew she wouldn't use that word, right? Now, we started to chunk pieces of carrots and offering them to Fluffs. She still wouldn't bite.

Then, a solution came walking in the room. His distinctive green scales shown up in the slightly dark room.

"Need any help you three?"

"Help us feed this bunny please!" We said rather panicked.


	9. Baby Sittin' Pt2

"The doctor will see you now.. Miss…." A female mole said.

"Cynder,"

"Right come on in."

Spyro helped Cynder walked to the room. As they did, other doctors and assistants saw them. Cynder just ignored their gasps. They finally got into the room and Cynder laid on the bed. Spyro kindly scooted over a stone like wastebasket. Cynder said thank you and groan at the increasing pain in her stomach.

"The doctor will be in soon." The nurse said, then closed the door behind her. Cynder was frantic on what made her sick. Spyro tightly held her paw to ease her. This helped a little, but Cynder was still scared. Spyro was too. Minutes went by and Cynder had already made Spyro paw sore. made Spyro paw sore. Yet, he never let go. Finally the doctor came in.

"Oh, Cynder, I've had you a few weeks ago."

She nodded, yet just could not smile, now. The doctor walked up to the bed.

"Alright, where does it hurt?"

"H-Her stomach." Spyro said for her.

"Alrighty then,"

Then, the mole did his usual, checking Cynder's temperature, the basic pulse heart rate test and all that happy stuff. The mole even had to dodge a _projectile_. He finally concluded after a few calculations;

"Cynder, this is just one of those times, where you were sick and the virus has not completely worn off."

Cynder nodded.

"Is it serious?"

"No, it's not. She's got the "Return of the Virus" of when she was terribly sick a couple weeks ago. It's not as bad."

"What will we do?" Cynder was able to cough out.

"Simple, take one of these and lay down for the rest of the night."

"K"

Cynder drank a bottle of stuff and the Doctor dismissed her.

"Bye, you two!" The doctor said. Then Cynder, well…..

"Oh, I'll clean…." Spyro offered

"No, no, Don't worry about I got it."

"Ok, bye."

Then, they were on their way.

On the complete opposite side of Warfang,

Terrador was about to show us how to _properly _feed Fluffs.

"Ok, boys, First, you pick up a couple of carrots."

We nodded and watched on.

"Then, you chew them up…" Then he started chewing. "… ike is."

He couldn't talk properly with a full mouth.

We nodded yet again in acknowledgement.

"inally ou pit it out."

He spit out a pile of hit and put down Fluffs who started eating right away.

"That's how it's done."

We all shared "thank you" individually and he said "you're welcome". He soon walked down stairs and flew off to the temple.

Fluffs almost gobbled down the whole pile. She must've been really hungry. We probably added on to that by spending forty minutes just to figure out how to feed her. Yet, here we are, she's eating finally and everything's normal. Fluffs sucked down the last of the pile of pretty much, liquid carrots.

"Well, she's done eating, now what do we do?" John asked.

"Well," I said trying to remember what Spyro said. "…oh, we have to play with her to tire her out for nap time."

"Sounds easy enough."

I went down to pick her up and she started to run around. I tried again, she hopped away. The third time failed.

"Gee, she might just tire herself out by running away from your hand, DT." Steve chuckled.

"Whatever works." I responded. "We just got to get her tired."

So, I just continued the chasing game. She showed no sign of slowing down. This went on for a long time.

"Man, little bunny has big energy." Steve said.

Fluffs continued on, hopping from my hand. I knew she was not scared though, if she was she'd be running much, much faster. Finally she started to slow. Her hops became slower and slower. She ended up pushing herself to play a little more. Her little bunny eyes began to droop, as well as her ears.

"Yep, she's tired now," I said. "John would you like to put her to sleep?"

"Sure, why not."

He picked her up and started to sway and rock her to sleep. Fluffs was slightly squirmy at first. She soon calmed down though. Heck, she never moved again that night.

"I'm just going to go on a little longer just to make sure."

"Alright." I responded.

The minutes went by and sun was now in the very top of the sky.

"High Noon." Steve said.

John stopped rocking back and forth. He then, put Fluffs in her little box.

"Alright, I guess we are done." He said.

"Hold on there…" I said tugging on his shirt. "We need to sing her a lullaby."

"I guess that's the final step?"

Steve raised his hand. "I can't sing well!"

"Yea, yea, yea,…"

We looked around to think of one or make up a whole new one. We thought and thought, but just couldn't think of one. We soon had to strap down tightly and think much harder.

"DT, what about that one, you sang to your cat?"

"No, that's for cats only."

"Just change the lyrics."

I gave in and perked up.

"Soft Bunny, warm Bunny, little ball of fur.

Happy bunny, sleepy bunny, pur, pur, pur,"

I was greeted by surrounding smiles.

"Still that's the best part of the Big Bang Theory!" Steve said. That show was a show we watch on breaks, not here of course back on Earth…

I let John and Steve go back to the room. I sat on Spyro's bed and waited for them to return. I twirled with my thumbs and started to sing to myself. I waited for those footsteps to come up from below. Finally I did. They rounded the corner and popped in the room. Cynder looked better than when they left.

"DT, how did it go?" She asked.

"Aboslutly perfect, could've gone any better."

"That's fantastic!" Spyro cheered.

"Alright, DT, thank you, your dismissed." They said.

"Bye, it was really fun!" I said waving to them, then closed the door.

Spyro smiled at Cynder,

"We need him as a babysitter more often."


	10. The Mother is Found

It's been about three more days. Cynder was feeling better again. She was well enough to care for Fluffs. Of course she still feels queasy and sometimes needs to lie down. Spyro didn't do too badly as the only active parent. There were times when he called us over to get extra carrots, or something of that nature. Now, Spyro was taking a well-deserved nap, as Cynder took care of Fluffs. She was currently rocking her to sleep. She started talking in a baby voice to Fluffs.

"You, starting to get sleepy?" She said gently rocking. Cynder noticed the little bunny's eyes. "Mommy can tell, you're getting sleepy."

She rocked a little more, and then the rocking caught up to her already queasy stomach. Yet, she continued rocking. Finally, Fluffs closed her eye and breathed softly. She rather quickly walked up to Fluff's special little box. She put her in and kissed her head.

"That was close little one." She said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Mommy tummy was not feeling good."

She watched Fluffs for the next couple minutes. Afterwards she decided to rest and let her upset stomach settle down. She quietly crept in next to Spyro and fell asleep.

Across the hall, of course, was not all that quiet. The three of us were having a conversation. It was about how much times we could run to the woods and back.

"Bet, Steve will fall the first step?"

"Nah, I give him two." I said laughing.

"Hey…" Steve said." I'm not that fat!"

"How far can you run?"

Steve stood there in silence for a moment then, raised his figure. He gasped, but then. "I forgot what was I going to say…"

"Let me guess…" John said "-1 steps?"

"yep."

We started laughing. Our laugh was heard across the hall. We heard.

"Can you guys keep it down. Please?"

We all said "yea". Then I went, pointing at Steve.

"I blame Steve for getting us in trouble."

"Same." John said. We silently laughed this time. It was short lived as it died down quickly. We soon had to find another way to entertain us. Which strangely for me, took a while. We suggested a wide variety of things. Steve suggested tag, denied. I suggested telling jokes, denied. John suggested sitting on our butts doing nothing, accepted. I for one, crossed my legs and took a quick nap to pass time. Steve made popping noises with his mouth. John stared into the wall, which was pretty much empty, with few decorations. As every minute passed by we grew more bored. After a while the other two started leaning in to one another, back to back, getting ready to fall asleep. They started to close their eyes, after five long minutes of boredom. John took a look outside, it was mid-afternoon. You could see into the horizon perfectly.

John, looked to the sky and smiled, knowing our home is somewhere out there. Suddenly he heard bushes shake and shudder. He looked just in time to see a rabbit hop out. He smiled.

"Looks like Fluffs." Then he jumped up and said it again. "What if that's… no It can't be."

Johns blabbering woke us up.

"John what are you going on about?" I asked, yawning.

"DT, there's a rabbit out there that looks like Fluffs."

"Really?" I said sitting up and swaying slightly. Steve sat up as well.

I shook myself awake. Then, John pointed at the rabbit.

"Wow, that's looks so much like Fluffs." I said.

"What if it is her mother?" Steve asked.

We looked at each other.

"Well, have to make sure. Follow my lead and we will get a closer look."

John looked at me funny, chuckling.

"There he goes again."

We walked out the door and walked down the stairs. I took a carrot from the kitchen and met back with the other two. I opened the door slowly and carefully not to scare the rabbit outside. The rabbit looked at us, it's eyes were focused on the carrot, of course. It slowly hopped over to us. When it got pretty close I gave John the carrot.

"First we must check it's gender…" I said reaching out my hands. "If I get scratched don't be alarmed. "

"DT?"

I lugged forward and grabbed the rabbit off the ground. It squirmed and swatted it paws at me. Finally I was able to turn it over.

"Female." I said.

John saw something.  
"Woah, woah, there's red on her hind leg."

"That, John is blood. She might've been attacked." I said. It was all dried up.

The rabbit was "stunned" but still was very afraid. We talked about some theories about how she was injured. We settled on attacked. The rabbit looked at us as we talked. Suddenly the rabbit looked towards Spyro and Cynder's balcony. We grew amazed.

"That's where Fluffs is." I said. "Maybe she is Fluffs' mother." I said.

"The only way we will for sure know, is if this Rabbit takes back Fluffs in some way." John said.

We thought of a way to do it, did take as long this time.

"We simply show them to one another."

We nodded and I told John to hold the rabbit. I ran up flights of stairs and knocked on Spyro and Cynder's door. They woke up to my fifth knock.

"Who is it?"

"You two we need you down here to see this!"

"Ok….."

"Please bring Fluffs."

"Alright."

After that I ran back down and met John again.

After a couple minutes they came down. Cynder was holding Fluffs by the scruff. Their eyes widened as they saw the bigger rabbit in John's arms.

"Now, this maybe weird, but we think this rabbit is Fluffs' real mother."

"Ok."

"We need you to put the bunny down."

Cynder finally figured out what we were doing.

"But," 

"Please Cynder, they might be trying something." Spyro said.

She laid Fluffs on the ground and watched as they smelled each other. Then the bunny was side to side. The two rabbits started to play.

"You see, Cynder. That's her real mother." I said.

"She has taken her back."

Cynder got teary eyed.

"I know it looks like we took her away from you. Yet, it's better this way." John said.

"Don't be sad." Spyro said comforting her. "Think of all the happy time we had with her."

Cynder smiled and watched as the bunny played with her lost mother.

"The mother was injured and was unable to care for Fluffs, then Cynder came along and adopted it and cared for it. Now, momma is all better." Steve said, which I believe was the smartest thing he said in the past two months.

The bunny stopped playing and started to walk along its mother. The mother looked back as if to say thank you.

"Your very welcome." Cynder said. "I love you Fluffs."


End file.
